


There's Laughter in the Woods

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just two pals having fun after one of them died and turned into a ghost wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Leave it to the lonely child to make friends with ancient ghosts.
Relationships: Link & Skull Kid (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	There's Laughter in the Woods

There’s laughter in the woods.

“Who’s laughing in there?”

“Don’t ask that.”

“Why, who’s laughing in there?”

“Don’t ask that! You’ll bring it here!”

“Bring what here?” 

“The horrible thing that lives in there!”

A body rolls down from a tree like a little wooden rag doll, catching itself on a low branch with the curve of its foot. Eyes as wide as orange moons spy on an evenly breathing soft bundle of albino moss.

The end of its back wiggles, a fiersome cat preparing, and it jumps!

The wolf rolls on its ancient white back as it plays along.

A grey face peeks from the end of his snout with a large grin giggling and wide eyes squinted ever so slightly by the corner of a nearly lipless mouth. He sneezes, or pretends to, his big head shaking and startling the small puppet-shaped menace.

The Skull Kid falls back from the wolf’s big chest with a laugh - heehee hehe haha!, it goes, just as it went so long ago and just as it will go forever. Strong paws with golden accents reach for his little body, and he is hoisted up in the air.

A man smiles back at him while the impish creature cackles.

His only eye remembers so many horrible moments and nightmares, and yet this simple second in which he holds him like this overshadows them all.

They fall on the side, and the Skull Kid wriggles free of his grasp, still laughing.

“Leave it to you, to befriend some sort of wolf spirit.” the man signs, his blond hair disheveled and messed, his grin childish and mischievous and happy.

The wolf huffs, for his large paws cannot replicate the movements of hands.

The fae, the imp, the puppet - the child beams, wide orange irises ready for fun and surprises and music and adventures, and he runs away - heehee hehe haha!, he goes, as he will go forever, as he wants to go forever.

The Hero of Time wags his tail, stands up, and trots after him.


End file.
